A perfect life
by FireDragon1
Summary: AU and plot twist at the end. Just read. I hate summaries.


This is a short story that Water Dragon made so I'm just posting it for her. AU and some plot twists. I hope you like it, and please remember to review. 

Disclaimer:  I don't own BSSM nor I own the moon, so please don't sue me.  

                    A Perfect Life 

Usagi was running frantically all over the house, since it was almost time for the Club's monthly reunion.  She and her high school friends formed that club long time ago. –When I was still single, and my body was still firm, and I was…- She shook her head, sending the silly thoughts away. Yes, it was a beautiful day for the reunion.  The sky was so clear that she would receive them in the yard. –Yes, what a great idea. - She congratulated herself. They would sit in the kiosk, right in front of the pool.  Yes, it was such a beautiful day.

She hummed along while helping the maids with the food trays.  There was a great deal of food since it had to be separated.  A tray of entrees without any seafood or eggs for Rei and Ami, for they were allergic to such, a tray of vegetables for Minako, who was always on the diet, and a tray of sweets delicacies for Makoto, who had a sweet tooth.  She smiled at her friends' behavior, her only real friends. She let the maids to finish, and headed towards the bedroom to get ready.  She was going to wear the blue dress, but decided against it since they were going to be outside.  She went to her closet and started rummaging through it.  After trying several outfits, she decided for the small white sailor dress, the one Mamoru liked so much.  He bought her that outfit in the small trip they had two months ago.  He said that she was 'the cutest sailor in the whole world.' She smiled at the memory.  Mamoru was so passionate, but he could be so childish at times. –Well, - she thought –that is part of his charm. - She finished dressing and headed out the room.

One by one, her friends arrived to her house.  She hugged them all, truly glad to see them, and escorted them to the back yard.  Rei was wearing a small sleeveless red dress that showed the extra pounds that she gained with her second child.  Ami was dressed in black pants and a baby blue silk blouse.  She was the only one that continued her studies after graduating from high school.  Minako was dressed in an orange sundress. –The diet seemed to not be working in certain areas- Usagi thought mischievously, and lastly, Makoto who was wearing a forest green blouse and black shorts.  Usagi was amazed in how Makoto could eat anything and not gain a pound.  Usagi looked at her reflection in one of the trays.  A perfect face with sparkling blue eyes, all encased in flowing blond hair. Everybody envied her when she was in high school, and even after so many years, she was still pretty.

 They sat around and started talking about the children, the husbands, and the usual. Usagi was glad that their friendship had survived the years.  They had had their differences of course, but they were able to go through and kept together. Not even what Rei did to her was enough to separate them. It had been terrible for her, and when she was going through that, she thought that she was going to die. A few months after graduation, Usagi's boyfriend dumped her because of Rei. He said that he was in love with Rei and her, without even thinking about Usagi feelings, accepted him. Usagi went through hell in the months after, until she met her now husband. Charming and arrogant, he was a successful businessman that had a partnership with her father. He would flatter her, shower her with gifts, and make her feel special. They got married not long after. Months later, she saw Rei while shopping at the mall. Rei had married Usagi's ex-boyfriend and was expecting her first child. Usagi couldn't help but remember how good friends they were before, and they got to talk. They renewed their friendship after two episodes of tears and three slices of Cheesecake. They contacted their old friends from the club, and got together once a month as a ritual. Rei sudden question brought her out of her memories. 

"So…" She said while walking to her chair after grabbing some sweets "How is your husband doing?"

"Seiya is doing fine" Usagi answered smiling at her friend "He is in a business trip, but will be back in a few days" she finished with a sigh.

"Hey Rei," said Minako while munching a carrot stick "What about Mamoru, how is he?"

"He is doing great" Rei said while popping a chocolate in her mouth "just now he is getting ready for a medical seminar that will start tomorrow and it will last two weeks". She popped another candy in her mouth. "I am going to miss him so much." she whined.

Usagi smiled at her friend antics. It wasn't the first time that Mamoru would leave to a medical seminar, and his trips weren't as longs as Seiya's. She wondered what he would bring her this time. His handsome face always lightened up at the sight of her, and she knew it brought him joy to see her happy. She missed him so much; a grim smile graced her lips at the thought.  However, it wasn't the time to get sad. She had everything that she ever wanted. She looked at her surroundings. Her friends were with her, and she had a beautiful house, a wonderful husband, and the love of the man that she loved with all her heart. Hers was a perfect life. She looked upwards and closed her eyes. It was such a beautiful day indeed.


End file.
